Yato (Noragami)
|-|Yato with Sacred Vessel Form= |-|Yato with Blessed Vessel Form = |-| Yukine in Human Form= Summary Yato is a Shinto God with aspirations of becoming well-known and worshipped throughout Japan and is the main protagonist of Noragami. A former God of Calamity who now works under the title of a God of War, Yato wishes to atone for the mistakes he's made in the past and works as a so-called "Delivery God", which amounts to doing any meager job he can find for 5 yen each (which is meant to symbolize worship). Neverthless, his past mistakes continue to haunt him, forcing him to fight with his new Shinki (Scared Treasure/Regalia) Yukine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Yato, Yaboku, Delivery God, God of Calamity Origin: Noragami Gender: Male Age: At least several hundred years old (has been active since the Warring States period of Japan) Classification: God of War, God of Calamity, Delivery God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Limited Teleportation, Possession, Can exorcise phantoms, Barrier Creation, Mind Manipulation, can create invisible restraints, Limited Magic, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Room level (He and Yukine sliced through the majority of a child's room by accident while attempting to exorcise an Ayakashi, Matched Bishamon, a God of War who can easily overpower most Gods, blow for blow) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can swat away bullets fired from Bishamon's pistols with only moderate difficulty), possibly higher (Fought Takemikazuchi even after he became lightning itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ Durability: At least Room level (Survived attacks from Bishamon as well as Izanami, who overpowered the former) Stamina: High, can continue to fight and remain conscious while being blighted, a situation that would leave even well-known and powerful gods like Ebisu bedridden. Range: Extended melee range with Yukine, a few meters within Yukine's Boundaries Standard Equipment: Yukine, his Shinki who latter becomes a Hafuri Vessel (a blessed and more powerful version) that initially takes the form of a hiltless katana before splitting into two smaller blades upon becoming a Hafuri Vessel. He usually starts in his human form until Yato has him transform by calling Yukine by the name "Sekki". Intelligence: Hundreds of years of combat experience as a god of calamity and war, becoming a skilled swordsman, slaying countless foes and even clashing with the likes of Bishamonten, who is recognized as one of the strongest Gods of War. However, he is currently quite frivolous and childish and is easy to swindle. Quite gullible in regards to money making schemes. Weaknesses: Does not like to confront his personal issues head-on, if a God is completely forgotten they will disappear, is somewhat frivolous and money-grubbing, Yukine is currently inexperienced as a Shinki and thus has not attained full proficiency with all of his abilities and can only use certain abilities (such as Restraint) while in human form, depriving Yato of a weapon. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Zan (Rend):' Using Yukine he exorcises an Ayakashi/Phantom in a single blow. *'Zetsu (Severance):' Yato is able to sever the bonds between people and/or things, making them forget they ever met. *'Divine Possession:' Yato is able to possess people and has full control over their mind and actions during this time. Those he possesses have a small glowing crown above their head (only visible to those who believe in the supernatural) and have their eye color change to match his. *'Kyoukai' (Boundary): Yukine is able to create barriers that prevent Ayakashi and Gloom (Inner Darkness) from coming across it. It can also work on other Shinki and even Gods if other Shinki participate. Yukine can also use this ability to choose what he severs, allowing him to avoid cutting through objects he does not want to cut (such as a hostage) or even cut the incorporeal (cleaved through an Ayakshi who took the form of a baby's reflection in a mirror). *'Restraint:' Yukine is able to restrain a target with invisible chains by pointing his fingers at them and yelling "Restrain!". However, he is only able to do this while in human form and his ability to do so is dependent on his self-confidence (which is limited due to his inexperience). *'Magic:' Yukine is currently learning simple spells and chants from Kazuma, one of Bishamonten's Shinki and a fellow Hafuri Vessel. The only spells he has been shown to use are a spell that douses flames and a spell that summons other Shinki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Noragami Category:Gods Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9